From Behind the Curtain
by country.baby.forever
Summary: They've been friends forever. She's moved around so much but she knows she can count on him and his gang. She knows the legends. She's Quiluete, too. But she don't know it's him and his friends.
1. Chapter 1

**Please tell me what you think. I take criticism (constructive or not) very well. I am new and I wanna know what you think.**

* * *

><p>Chapter One: I am Elisabete Fortunata Uley.<p>

I woke to an unfamiliar room. This was common these days. I had to suffer this every single time the government didn't think it was safe where we were at. If my dad hadn't done what he did (well actually, if he hadn't done a lot of things), we'd still live the normal American life. Hah. Normal. What is that these days? Who knows. My life is now full of what ifs.

The room, that was now my temporary sanctuary, welcomed me with pine wood walls, white painted cherry wood furniture (my sister had painted it before she had moved in with her best friend... what a waste of beauty, I know), and to a oddly smiling family. I took me a few minutes to realize what day it was. October 31. My fifteenth birthday. Ugh. My mother was Hispanic so she'd already have a Quinceanara planned out in her mind just waiting for my approval. She looked at me with eager eyes. I knew what she was thinking. Jeez. Would she ever give up? I guess not. I shook my head. Mothers will never give up.

I probably should tell you about me, huh? Well, my name is Elisabete Fortunata Uley. I am Spanish, Brazilian, and Quileute. My parents names are Thomas and Valencia Uley. My mom was born in Zaragoza, Spain, half Spanish and half Brazalian. My av (grandmother) was from Porto Alegre, Brazil while my abuelo was a Zarogoza native. My mom moved toReggio di Calabria, Italy so she could pursue her dream of preparing Italian dishes. There she met my dad who was a Quileute native from La Push on a vacation from college. His father was Charles Uley, another Quileute native. Anyway, my parents met while touring the Castello Aragonese. They both have an interest in old historical stuff and its history. I just like the look of old stuff, if it doesn't look rundown in trashy.

My family has a love of using phrases from their primary languages. Sometimes we even talk in them though not often because when we usually get together there are guests who wouldn't understand us. I know all the native languages. The only language I don't know is Italian, the language only my mom and dad know.

As far as nicknames go, for those who are not my family, it's Elsie for short. Except my cousin Sam who calls me Porsche because of my love for the car. My father calls me Aniella which is an Italian name meaning 'little lamb'. My mother calls me Almirah, the Spanish name for 'princess'. My av and abuelo call me Yaritza. I will not explain that name for it is embarrassing. To anyone who understood what it means.

I blew them kisses and went to take a shower. I needed the twenty minutes to think. I thought about how my dad decided to go to the old 'antique' building he called his office building that day. I mean it's pretty but come on. He could do better and we all knew it. We have lived on an estate surrounded by the Seattle area. Now we live in the most expensive house in the La Push area. Heck, we came close to buying a mini-castle.

I got dressed in my casual wear and set my mind. I went down the right twin curved mahogany staircase to the oversized room with the french doors. My dad was in his new home office filing papers. I walked in and sat on the desk in front of him. He looked up briefly and smiled. I smiled back. I knew what we were going to do today. It was my favorite thing to do since I was little. Something I hadn't done after we moved from my grandparents' house a few houses down.

Cliff diving.

I jumped off his desk and ran over to my dad to give him the biggest hug in the whole vida (world).

"Whoa-ho-ho now. What's all this for?" he asked laughing.

"What? I can't be happy to get out of the house while momma sets up my party?" I asked back, knowing she was standing in the doorway listening. She ran over to me and swept me in a big 'abrazo'. I hugged her back.

"You're really going to let me throw you this party, Almirah?"- I nodded- "Oh my Dios! You will love it. Si. I'll make sure you do." She was already setting her brain to work.

"Ho avuto il vestito e la torta gia," my dad said in Italian. Should I honestly tell you how annoying that is or would you know already? I don't know Italian here people! Or is that the idea?

"Giusto rosa?" she replied. "Tre livelli sua strada?"

"Si," my dad said with confidence.

"La porti e mi metter il 'palazzo' pronto." My dad nodded at this.

"Done yet?" I asked looking at both of them.

"Yes we are," my dad answered. "Ready to go?"

"Do you have to ask?"

"Guess not."

Today I jump off the highest cliff.

Hell to the yes.

* * *

><p><strong>TRANSLATIONS<strong>

_**Ho avuto il vestito e la torta gia: **_**I got the dress and cake already**

_**Giusto rosa: **_**Pink right?**

_**Tre livelli sua strada: **_**Three lairs as she wanted?**

_**La porti e mi metter il 'palazzo' pronto: **_**I'll get the 'palace' set up while you take her.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is the second chapter. It's a little bit shorter than the last one but I couldn't find anything more to say. So enjoy and please review!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 2: Cliff Diving and the Boys.<p>

When we got to the cliffs, I practically jumped out of the car. I raced to the cliff's edge and stood there taking in the view I hadn't seen for three years. I heard some rustling in the trees and became rigid.

"Hey Porsche," a familiar voice said. "I could see your jet black hair from a mile away."

"SAM!" I turned amd jumped on my cousin's back. I was so happy to see him. I hopped down after a minute or two. " So how's cousin Emily?"

"She would be better if you went and saw her today after cliff diving."

"Trust me I will. Does she know I am here?"

"Not that I know of... unless she's seen your mom."

"Well momma's setting up my Quinceanara right now, so probably."

"True." Just then five other people came out of the trees. One of them was my dad, go figure. Then there was Jared, Paul, and two other 'newbies' I didn't know. Jared looked me over while Paul just looked bored. The other two just looked awkward, not knowing who I was.

"Well ain't it Elisabete," Paul said. I glared. He was on the edge of the cliff so if he backed up, he'd fall off. I took a step toward him and he took a step back. "I give in," he said as parts of the cliff fell over the edge and about toppled over.

"It's Elsie to you, dog." He growled. Wait. He just growled? That's not normal.

"Paul stay calm. She's my cousin," Sam said with a hit of authority in his voice. So he is the same guy I left when the first move happened: always talking down to the younger people he hangs out with.

"So it is you." Jared looked like he give me a bone crushing hug which is close to what he did. "I didn't recognize you. You are all grown up." I smiled at him.

"Yes, she's too pretty to be that scarred up twelve year old we all once knew." My cousin was walking over to the 'newbies' as I blushed at his compliment. "Porsche this is Brady and Collin. Brady, Collin this is Elisabete Fortunata Uley. Elsie for short. She is Thomas Uley's, my father's bother,"-he pointed to my dad-" youngest daughter. And only one if her sister has already moved out,"- I nodded- "It is her fifteenth birthday today."There were scattered happy birthday's.

"And you're all invited to her party," my dad spoke up. He looked at Sam just as he was about to ask where. "You can just follow us to it." They all nodded.

We all walked to edge of the cliff where we would be jumping off. I took off my parka, socks, shoes, gloves, and put my hair up. I poised myself and jumped.

It felt like I was free falling. I saw the cliff meet the water and after a few precious moments of taking in oxygen I hit the water. I closed my eyes against the first sting of salt water. After I was a few feet down in the water, i opened my eyes. At first I saw nothing but the murky water of First Beach. Then I saw the bubbles of another cliff diver as he hit the water. I swam a few feet out away from the cliffs and surfaced. I looked around for the other cliff diver and saw him just before he pulled me under. I would know this one from anywhere no matter what side I was looking at.

Embry Call had just jumped off the cliff after me.

We resurfaced, me out of breath and him with a smile on his face. We burst out laughing at nothing, an old past time of ours that annoyed the others. After everyone had dove, we headed to part of the beach that would lead us to where our stuff was.

I didn't realize how much I missed this place until now.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: The Beginning of the Party

I stood in my mom's dressing room. I was wearing the red and white gown my mom bought a month ago. She always plans ahead. Emily was pinning fake diamonds in the elegant updo she had done with my hair. My mom was doing the final touches on my outfit, straighting out the dress and placing my first pair of shoes in front of me. Emily paused for a few seconds so I could step in my silver flats and started back up again. I endured only a few more moments before the feel of my hair moving and Emily stopped.

"Finished," Emily stated as she stepped back to admire her work.

"Same here." My mom stood up from kneeling on the floor and took a long look at me. "Oh." Tears started running down her face.

"Mom, please don't cry. It'll ruin your makeup and mine since I'll cry, too."

My mom sighed and turned away to compose herself while Emily brought out my full-length mirror.

My breath caught in my throat as I stared at the person staring back at me in the mirror. She had my jet black hair but is was curled and pinned up with the bangs, completely straight, pinned behind my left ear. I took in the strapless, mermaid gown (I had begged my mom to not make me wear a ballgown dress). It was mainly red silk but from the knee down it was lacy white with the red laying on top. From the top to mid-thigh, it had was ruffled. Under my breast was a silver belt-like design. Where the red gives into white, there was a silver flower pattern circling around to the back with part of it rising to the hip. The white formed a small train at the back. I moved my head and the hair glittered because of the diamonds in it but so did the dress.

I noticed the difference in the number of diamonds on the left side and was getting ready to point this out to Emily when my av and abuelo came in holding a white velvet box.

"Your first present, Yaritza." Abuelo held out the box in my direction as Av motioned for me to take it and open it. I slowly took it from him and opened the lid. For the second time, I was completely breathless. Inside was a single red rose surrounded by four smaller white ones. I took it out and saw a bunch of silver strings hanging from it. Flipping it over I saw the comb that held the roses in my hair. Emily took the hair fixture from my hands and slid it right above where she had pinned my bangs on my left. I took another look into the mirror, noticing how the small amount of diamonds on my left sparkled as much as the larger amount on my right.

"You look so beautiful," Emily gushed. Everyone in the room agreed with her.

At that moment, my dad popped in to tell us the party is ready to start.

Everyone left the room and got in line for the entrance. I only had five people in my Court of Honor: my mom, Emily, my sister, and two of my cousins. Each had their Chamberlain: Mom with Dad, Emily with Sam, my sister with her fiance, my two cousins with their brothers, and me with Embry.

A musical number started up and each pair walked down the left circular staircase with two steps in between each. After the last pair stepped off the staircase, the music changed which was our signal.

"You look amazing tonight," Embry whispered in my ear. I could feel his breath travel from my ear to my neck. A blush rose to my cheeks accompanied by an involuntary smile. I took a deep breath and we started down the staircase. It only took us a few minutes to reach the bottom and lead the way to the ballroom.

I walked up the stage so the religious ceremomy could take place. An elaborate tiara with my initials in the center and rubies around it was placed on my head, ruby earrings shaped like an 'E' were placed in my ears, and a ruby encrusted bracelet, also with my initials, was placed around my wrist. Last but not least, a scepter that matched my tiara was presented to me. We took the customary picture: me decorated with all those gifts, my Court of Honor, and the Chamberlains.

"You ready?" Embry grabbed my hand and pulled me toward my dad. My dad grabbed my hand and I stepped out of my flats onto the cold tile floor. In two steps I was standing in front of two beautiful silver stappy heels. My dad walked around me until we were facing each other. We grabbed each others hand and he helped me into the heels. My feet slid right into them. Music struck up and we danced the "First Waltz". I lost myself in the moment that I forgot I where I was until the music stopped playing and we were surrounded by applause.

I scanned the crowd and found the person I was looking for. I grabbed Embry's hand and pulled him to the dance floor.

"Let's dance."

The party had officially started.


End file.
